Can I Leave Them?
by AnantaKashish
Summary: Again subjected to the harshness and disbelief, he is forced to think can he really live without them...he is forced to think about his identity, his loyalty, his capability to make relations...he is forced to think about his integrity, his self respect...he is forced to think about his existence, as a whole. Peep in to have a larger view.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Hello. I am back with another story. don't think that I'm abandoning the previous one as I'm not. But yeah, I will complete this one first and then will move on to that. Please go through this...'Set after submarine episode when ACP shouted at Abhijeet for leaving Daya behind.'_

_Enjoy :p_

Cribbing about every single scold he received from his certain senior has never been his cup of tea but what unfolded in front of him few hours back left him crestfallen and dejected. He had been trying his best to deliver thousands of reasons behind those words that were hammering his brain and piercing his heart but none of the explanations were really giving him any sooth. Searching his true identity every time he had been questioned or accused or had come across petty depressants had given him immense power to face any kind of adversity and to any degree but that power only prevailed when he had few of his most dear ones beside him, backing him and giving support to his broken spine. But this time it was different. None of his most trusted ones could be seen anywhere near him. One was far in a building busy in files and the other was laying in front of him unaware of the emotional turmoil that he was being subjected to at this time, credit the circumstances. Or, his generosity? Or the high expectations? But how can he stop expecting and believing as his strength lies in those two special beings only. But does he meet his weaknesses head on while being so hopeful? Well, all these questions were really tough for him to understand and respond to as these were randomly pouring in and before he could get answer to one, the next one followed.

Restlessness was taking control over him as time was passing and this resulted into him cuddling the air and sitting awkwardly on the couch. He never knew when he dozed off as the tiredness out of tension, guilt and pain had played its role. It was only in the morning that the undetectable noises caused him to wake up with a jerk and he realized his position. He glanced at the bed in front of him and confirming the person laying over it into a comfortable sleep, moved his head into the direction of the source of the voice. He could see nurse picking up the fallen tray and smiling looking at him while saying sorry in extremely low voice. Smiling back, he just nodded to assure her of the acceptance of her words. Coming near him, she said, "Sir, Dr. Atharv ne mujhe bheja hai yeh breakfast lekar. Patient ko kabhi bhi hosh aa sakta hai."

Man : Theek hai aap jaiyye. Main dekh lunga.

Sister : Par sir unko sponge bhi dena hai.

Man (in smile) : I'll manage, sister. Mujhe aadat hai aur Dr. Atharv se permission bhi.

She nodded and left.

_After about an hour _

Man 1 : Bas yaar. Aur nahin kha paaunga.

Man : Do spoons theek se khai nahi hain tumne Daya. Dekho thoda sa aur khalo.

Daya : Kaha na nahin khana toh nahin khana.

Man : Aise zidd mat karo yaar. Phir medicines bhi toh leni hain, weakness kaise jaayegi warna.

Daya (stubbornly) : Mat jaane do na phir. Yeh soups wagerah khaakar main aur beemar nahi hona chahta.

Man : Kyon zidd par ade ho. Main abhi fir sister ko hi bol deta hoon. Wahi dekhengi ab tumhe.

Daya (instantly) : Kya hai Abhijeet. Tum toh jante ho na ki mujhe yeh soups and all pasand nahi hain.

Abhijeet (sarcastically) : Toh yahan Manchurian toh milega nahin janab ko. Khana toh yahi padega.

Daya (somewhat frustrated) : JAbse hosh aya hai na, tumhari hi manmani chal rahi hai. Chupchap sab maan raha hoon….(the continues 'oh really' stare caused him to realize what he said and he changed his line in a jiffy)…..mera matlab hai maan toh raha hoon, par ab nahin. Ab main kisi ke koi bhi orders nahin sununga.

Abhijeet (very calmly) : Abhi tak na main pyar se bol raha hoon, (stressing) request kar raha hoon. Mere orders kya hote hain yeh sahib ko samjhane ki shayad hi koi zaroorat hai. Toh behtar hoga agar tum aise hi maan jao, kyon mera bhi B.P. badhwaana, nahin?

But Daya didn't listen to him and without paying any heed to his question and calm tough look just laid down on the after wiping his face with the towel kept on the side table beside. Abhijeet let off a sigh seeing his childish stubborn brother's antics while boring a continuous sweet smile on his face.

Abhijeet (in serious tone) : Theek hai phir raho yahaan teen din aur.

This triggered a reflex reaction of Daya who sat up with a jerk, as a result of which, disbalanced a bit but two strong hands supported him, laid him back and elevated the bed to make him comfortably sit. After conforming his stability, Abhijeet started towards the exit.

Daya : Kahan jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet (maintaining his serious tone) : Doctor ke paas.

Daya : Kyon?

Abhijeet : Cricket khelne.

Daya : Hain?

Abhijeet : Tumhare discharge ki baat karne.

Daya : Abhi pandrah minute pehle toh gaye the, phir?

Abhijeet : Ab dobara karni hai.

Daya : Kyon?

Abhijeet (irritated) : Kya kyon kyon lagaa rakha hai? Interrogation chal raha hai kya yahaan?

Daya (straight and stern): Dekho Abhijeet main kal subah 9 baje hi discharge loonga. Usse ek second bhi late nahin, samjhe?

Abhijeet : Main toh pehle hi samajh gaya tha tabhi toh gaya tha discharge ki baat karne, samjh toh tum nahin rahe ho. Mat piyo soup, mat lo dawai. Yahin baitho aur dera jamao. Kaho toh teen char movies ki CD bhi le aayoon?

Daya (angrily) : Kha raha hoon. Theek?

Abhijeet (calmly) : Nahin koi zabardasti nahin hai.

Daya : Ab pee raha hoon na, ab kya hai? (under his breath) Hitler!

Abhijeet : Kuch kaha tumne?

Daya (loudly) : Nahin. Aura b khade kyon ho? Baitho jaakar.

With this, Daya started taking the soup while making annoyed faces whereas, Abhijeet sat on the sofa present there and picking up the newspaper kept on the table in front, whispered to himself as a winning grin stuck to his lips, "Pata hai main khilakar hi rahoonga phir bhi."

Here, Daya finished with his breakfast and glanced at his buddy who was sitting in the aforementioned posture. He was to say something to him angrily when he noticed his tears-stung eyes and ruefully smiling lips leading to a confused and concerned talk.

Daya : Kya hua Abhi? Tum ro rahe ho?

Abhijeet broke out from his trance and after composing himself, uttered casually…..

Abhijeet : Main aur ro raha hoon? Nahin yaar. Main koi 'sentimental fool' thode hi hoon.

Daya (serious tone) : Yaar Boss, main mazak nahin kar raha.

Abhijeet : Haan toh main kon sa kar raha hoon?

Daya : Abhijeet, don't lie to me now. You were having tears in your eyes.

Abhijeet : Oh really? Toh tumne mera smie toh dekha nahin.

Daya : Dekha tha aur kaisa tha who bhi.

Abhijeet : Are bhae newspaper main aisi cheez thi ki maine utna achcha smile kiya.

Daya : Acha? Aisa kyat ha?

Abhijeet : Tumhari bhabhi.

Daya : What? Meri bhabhi?

Abhijeet : Haan.

Daya : Abhijeet tum sathiya gaye ho.

Abhijeet : Buddhe tum ho rahe ho aur sathiya main gaya hoon, hunh!

Daya just kept on looking at Abhijeet's departure to the washroom with wide eyes open and realized the last statement only when Abhijeet had completely disappeared. 'Abhijeet?!', soon followed.

After about five minutes Abhijeet entered again and avoiding the questioning stare of his brother who wants to know about the pain behind the always-down-curtain, said…

Abhijeet : Daya, waise tum bahut bolte ho aaj kal.

Daya : Phir bhi tum kahan sunte ho ya uska seedha answer dete ho.

Abhijeet very well understood the meaning behind but continued with his not-so-caring answers….

Abhijeet : Haan toh zyada bolne se izzat mein thodi kami aa jati hai.

But Daya continued on his track only.

Daya : Tumhe nahin lagta tum meri chuppi ka bahut faayeda uthane lag gaye ho.

Abhijeet : Tumse hi seekha hai.

Daya : A.B.H.I.J.E.E.T.

Abhijeet : Cheekho mat. Abhi Atharv ayega aur phir dono ki class hai. (while handling him the medicines) Chupchap medicines lo aur so jayo.

Daya took his medicine quietly, without much ado, after which Abhijeet lowered his bed and asked him to close his eyes while moving his hands in his hairs. Daya soon drifted into deep sleep, thanks to the sedatives that the medicines contained.

And Abhijeet after confirming his sleep left the room dialing someone's number.

_A/N :__ Healthy criticisms are more than welcomed. And do tell me if you guys really wanna read it further._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note : Thanks to all the reviewers for their precious reviews. The response was extremely overwhelming and I am quite grateful to all of you for lending the support in the first chapter._

_I am sincerely apologetic for the delay that I caused but believe me, it was because I wasn't getting what to write next. But now, since I have made up a plot in my mind, I would be updating once in a week till mid of May and then I might be more frequent._

_No more ranting. Enjoy!_

Silently as he moved inside the house pushing the main door aside, mild light entered his eyes from the study room of his friend as he looked around to find darkness sweeping all other corners of the house. Sighing lightly and nodding, he made his way towards the room and as soon as opened the door, could see a head turning towards him and then again be back to its same position after glancing at him once. He moved inside and turned on the lights. While sitting on the bunny bag kept beside the rocking chair his friend was occupying, he hit the conversation as….

Man : Jab baad main aise hi dukhi hokar andhere mein baithna tha, toh bolne se pehle soch lena tha na ki kya bol rahe ho aur woh bhi kis se. (teasingly) Lekin nahin soch kaise lete, tab toh sahab pe gusse ka bhoot jo sawaar tha. (concerned) Kyon lete ho tum itni tension, Pradyuman?

ACP Pradyuman : Tension nahin thi yaar. (To this, he received a glare in return and so quickly changed his sentence) Matlab haan thi, (feeling the gaze still on him, so irritatingly) yaar bas nikal nikal gaya flow mein. (after few seconds, he silently continued) Sab chahte hain ki unke bachche perfect hon, unse koi aisi galti na ho jaye ki jiska bojh who utha na paayein, bas main bhi yahi chahta tha ki Abhijeet phir se kisi guilt mein na….pchchch…(sighing) lekin yaar, yeh toh baatein apne dil par hi le leta hai.

Man (tensed) : Kya hua? Tumse kuch kaha kya usne?

ACP Pradyuman : (in an extremely low and dull voice) Yahi toh problem hai Salunkhe, kuch kehta hi toh nahin hai. Yaar, aisi izzat nahin chahiye mujhe jisse respect dene wala hi ghut ta rahe. Kabhi koi shikayat nahin karta.

Salunkhe (breathing deep) : Haan, bas indeirectly kuch dard bhare jumle bol deta hai aur (smiling lightly) taunt karna toh janaab ka janmsiddh adhikar hai hi.

ACP too smiled a bit but somewhat ruefully and then dreamily uttered in continuation of his friend's words…..

ACP Pradyuman : Aur deemag kuch zyaada hi phir jaye toh sahib ka resignation letter toh taiyyar hi rehta hai.

A dignified silence took over the place there after as the two sipped their respective coffees. But, only the environment was being reclusive, not the hearts and brains stationed there. Salunkhe could see his mate suddenly growing a distant look over his face with his wrinkles deepening by the clock's ticking, making him into a week and slender figure that was way deep under some guilt. And this was making his heart go out for this man in his front, hardly in peace but still managing a straight look. The restlessness that he could sense from Pradyuman's wandering eyes with fixed eyeballs made his own eyes watery but the blurry vision could not provide any sort of curtain to the symptomless agony of his friend, whom he could feel in some painful world, their understanding of each other being legendary.

He could conveniently wage a banter as of now, convinced that this warrior, quite agile in masking his emotions, would retaliate wisely for the sake of Salunkhe's contention and for not ruining his efforts, but instead, he strolled onto another path and decided to dig his buddy's heart and fish out the traumatic feelings he had bottled up inside himself, since hours now…

Dr. Salunkhe (bending forward and in sage tone) : Kya baat hai yaar, kyon itna pareshan ho?

ACP Pradyuman (solemnly) : Salunkhe pata hai jab hospital mein meri aur uski aankh mili na, toh maine unmein who khalipan dekha. Akelapan tha yaar unn aankhon mein, bilkul waisa hi jaise 17 saal pehle uss dikki ke bahar dekha tha. Yaar, meri rooh kaanp gayi ek samay ko to. Aisa laga jaise phir se tanhaiyi mere bete ko jakadti ja rahi hai aur main kuch…... (after a pause of micro second which was meant to gulp down the choke in his throat) Kya itna thaka diya humne use? (teary whisper) Itna?

Dr. Salunkhe didn't replied, rather, supported his friend's shoulder by rubbing over it lightly so as to let his friend share all his stored pain and worries smoothly, without any hesitation.

And here, Pradyuman melting in his friend's company, continued after taking few of the deep breaths which he really needed to relax his fearful nerves…..

ACP Pradyuman (silently) : Mujhe dar hai ki kahin Abhijeet bhi mujhe Nakul ki tarah galat na samajh baithe. Kahin yeh baat uske andar ghar na kar jaye ki Daya mere liye use zyada keemti hai aur who iski wajah se mujhse door na ho jaye. Par aisa nahin hai na. (looking at Salunkhe with hopeful eyes) Tu janta hai na yaar ki main dono se hi ek jaisa pyar karta hoon. Dono barabar hain mere liye, tujhe toh pata hi hai na, Salunkhe.

Dr. Salunkhe (breaking his silence to sooth his buddy and tell him whatever be the case, he'll be always there by his side) : Haan, haan Pradyuman main janta hoon aur Abhijeet bhi janta hai. Bahut samajhdar bachcha hai who, yaar. (seeing Pradyuman not convinced, he took his cold hands in his and providing the warmth of selfless support, continued) Achcha, tum aaj sham hi use baat kar lena aur sari misunderstandings door kar lena, theek? Who tumhari baat zaroor sunega, bahut achche se samajhta hai tumhein. Hmm..?

ACP Pradyuman : Yaar ab bas main use khon anahin chahta. Har waade ki tarah uski maa ko diya hua yeh waada bhi nahin todna chahta ki main uske bête ka khayal rakhunga.

Dr. Salunkhe (determined tone) : Nahin Pradyuman, tumne saare waade nibhaye hain, who toh waqt hi….

ACP Pradyuman (tiredly cutting Salunkhe) : Yaar please…

Dr. Salunkhe : Chalo chhodo who sab, (assuringly) mujhe poora yakeen hai kit um apna waada kabhi nahin todoge, (stressing) kabhi nahin.

Pradyuman nodded but this time confidently with belief in his eyes, as if he got his spine mended to be firm again and this fresh, new hope caused him to straighten his posture from the tired, slumped one.

Here, Salunkhe, seeing Pradyuman regaining his sheen and recoiling back to his own stiff, determined and strong self, threw a teasing card in his way in order to replace the soggy environment with a playful one…

Dr. Salunkhe : Waise meri fees milegi na mujhe?

ACP Pradyuman (coming out of trance and looking at him confusingly) : Fees? Kis baat ki?

Dr. Salunkhe : Bhae Pradyuman jaise tedhe insaan ko samjhane ke kaam mein (raising his collar) hum safal joh hue hain.

ACP Pradyuman (understanding Salunkhe's intentions well) (calmly) : Isi khushi mein toh tumhein coffee pila di, advance mein. Aur kya mujhe looto ge?

Dr. Salunkhe (angrily) : Agar aapko yaad ho toh coffee main banakar laya tha, apne inn (showing his hands to Pradyuman) haathon se. Aur tumhein samjhane ke chakkar mein meri aadhi se zyaada achi bhali coffee, pehle 'cold coffee' bani aura b 'paani' ban gayi hai. Samjhe?

ACP Pradyuman (smiling on Salunkhe's irritation) : Haan toh dekh lol, double kya triple fees de di tumhein. Ek hi cup mein hot aur cold coffe ka lutf toh uthwa hi diya aur paani bhi apne aap hi serve ho gaya. 'Luxurios', nahin?

Dr. Salunkhe (pressing his teeth) : Luxurious, my foot. Mere liye toh, it was 'Labourous', hunh!

ACP Pradyuman : Toh aise dekho to hiss coffe ne mujhe financially drain kar diya, mujhe toh sbse zyada nuksan hua, bhai.

Dr. Salunkhe (confused) : Hain?

ACP Pradyuman : Aur nahin toh, doodh, paani, cheeni, coffee, ab mugs dhone main saabun bhi lagega. Yeh sab (rubbing his middle finger against the thumb and raising his brows) paison mein aata hai janaab, (dramatically) free ka maal nahin hai.

Dr. Salunkhe (smirked) : Achcha? Aapka bahut bahut dhanyavad iss gyaan ke liye. Waise, aate toh phir yeh mugs bhi paison mein honge na?

ACP Pradyuman : Aur nahin toh kya! (boasting purposely in order to irritate Salunkhe more) Waise bhi silver plated hain. Jab Nagpur gaya than a, wahan se laya tha. Ek hi shop par aisa work milta hai wahan. (winking) Speciality in disguise, you see!

Dr. Salunkhe : Oh! Toh yeh speciality toh ab disguise se nikal gayi.

And he dropped both the mugs which broke immediately after. Pradyuman who was shocked at first, soon regained his senses, and…..

Pradyuman (angrily) : Yeh kya kiya?

Dr. Salunkhe (while moving to kitchen to dump the tray there) : Mat do meri fees. Aur jhaado shekhi. Zyada hi smart ban rahe the, bhugto ab.

Pradyuman (shouting at his back) : Yeh tray bhi tod do na, uska kya aachar dalunga main…..(receiving only silence in response, he shouted again, this time more in irritation than anger)….Ab yeh sab saaf bhi tum hi karoge.

Dr. Salunkhe (teasingly from inside the kitchen) : Dekhenge!

Here, Abhijeet entered the hospital premises in hurry and made his way towards Daya's room in utmost haste. As he came running, he barged into the room banging the door against the wall, held the wardboy, who was busy in making the injection suck the medicine, with his collar from behind and twisted his wrist while turning him briskly towards himself causing him to drop the injection and the injectibles. Then, he pinned his front to the wall with one hand coiled tightly around his neck and the other, pinning the wardboy's right hand to his back and also supporting his entire weight on the wardboy so as to not let him flee. The wardboy struggled and started pushing Abhijeet, who then, picked up the knife from the fruit basket kept on the side table beside and turning that man gingerly in order to make him face himself, held the knife at his neck with the knife piercing his skin slightly. And pushing all his weight on to him, he fixed him with his icy gaze and started his interrogation with fire spilling all around and veins throbbing in his temples. All this while, Daya was seated on the bed with canula and all attached to him and was visualizing everything in silence in a try to understand the recent unfoldings.

Abhijeet : Kisne bheja hai tumhein?

Wardboy : Sir aap galat samajh….

As a result, Abhijeet pressed the knife harder against his neck.

Abhijeet (chewing his words and pressing his teeth) : Joh poocha jaye usi ka jawab do. Na thoda kam, na thoda zyada. (loudly) Bol ab.

Wardboy : D..Dr…Lakshay…n…ne…yeh…kuch…dawaiyi….

Abhijeet (angrily) : S.I.R.F. S.A.C.H.!

Such a husky cum authoritative baritone and a deadly stare was enough to scare him to hell and he spitted out the name, stammering due to fear.

Wardboy (shivering) : Sa…sahib, Rak…Rakesh ne.

Abhijeet (lowering down a bit but sternly) : Woh, Shipping company ka malik, hai na?

Wardboy just nodded in response. At the same time, Freddy entered along with Sachin and Purvi as Abhijeet had already called Freddy before leaving the chemist shop that was some half a kilometer away from the hospital after an information about this man from his informer and asked him to immediately report to Daya's room.

Removing the knife from his neck, Abhijeet jerked him loud and pushed him towards Sachin, when the wardboy squeaked as blood dripped from his fresh wound. Abhijeet, then asked Sachin to leave for bureau and dump this fake wardboy in bureau's lock-up.

Then he turned to Freddy and….

Abhijeet : Freddy, tum yahan Daya ke pass ruko, main abhi iss Rakesh ko dekh kar aata hoon.

Freddy (hesitatingly as knowing Abhijeet's anger well) : Sir aap akele

Abhijeet (stiff and straight tone) : Main local police ko inform kar doonga aur unki help le loonga aur phir Purvi bhi toh hai.

Daya : Par Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (snubbinh him with his loud voice) : Tum toh chup he raho. Tumse toh abhi naa kar milta hoon main.

And he left immediately without paying any heed to the concerned calls he received at his back followed by Purvi, whereas, Daya swallowed hard and silently lied down perspiring lightly, fear-stricken, of course.

_A/N : Next update will be on next Wednesday. Till then, keep reviewing and stay blessed._


End file.
